trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ipswich Town FC
Basic Info Nickname: Tractor Boys - Die Wölfe PRO membership: 3 january 2009 Diamond membership: 3 january 2009 Honours Champion: Division 7.12 (season 1) Runner-up: Division 6.6 (season 2) 3rd place: Division 4.5 (season 3) Career League Record Wins: 242 Win percentage: 44,49% Draws: 122 Losses: 180 Total matches: 544 Kits Home colours: Blue & white (jersey), white & white (shorts), blue & black (socks) Away colours: Orange & black (jersey), orange & black (shorts), black & black (socks) Crest: Ipswich Town FC (official logo) Stadium Ground: Portman Road Location: Ipswich, England Current capacity: 30,500 Record league attendance: 30,494 (Season 16, 6th september vs. Løgum IF) Record cup attendance: 30,499 (Season 15, 28th may vs. Vindinge BK) Facilities Training ground: Level 10 Youth academy: Level 9 Medical centre: Level 2 Physio room: Level 5 Parking: Level 4 Toilets: Level 4 VIP lounge: Level 4 Restaurant: Level 5 Merchandise shop: Level 3 Merchandise stand: Level 6 Fast food stand: Level 6 Sausage stand: Level 6 Sponsors Season 17 - Tribalwars Season 16 - Williamhill Season 15 - Bruce's Season 14 - Bruce's Season 13 - Betway.com Season 12 - Betway.com Pre-season 12 - Unknown Records Team Records TRANSFERS Transfer in: Daniele D'Angelo 11/01/09 - 410,000,002 from OSG Gazzada Transfer out: Daniele D'Angelo 02/05/09 - 666,250,002 to GioviEst Players’ Records Players in bold: Still at the club Numbers in (): For Academy Most matches for club (top 10): 367 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne 328 - Kenn Siveborg 291 - Christian Fyhn 279 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts 247 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård 223 - Steve Perkins 214 - Jesper Knudsen 166 - Yudel Halfon 160 - Jack Svinning 147 - Kait Laumets Most goals for club (top 10): 133 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne 77 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård 29 - Steve Perkins 24 - Kenn Siveborg 22 - Hairuddin Nabrawi 33 (17) - Clement "Batigol" Brun 19 - Želimir Abdulahmanović 18 - Kait Laumets 17 - Daniele D'Angelo 17 - Ivar Laursen Most assists for club (top 10): 73 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne 38 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts 30 - Steve Perkins 25 - Yudel Halfon 24 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer 23 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård 21 (20) - Ovidiu Vasilache 20 - Ivar Laursen 19 - Kenn Siveborg 17 - Christian "Tractor Boy" Fyhn Most productivity for club (top 10): 206 - Ebbe Rosenstjerne 100 - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård 59 - Steve Perkins 43 - Yudel Halfon 43 - Kenn Siveborg 40 - Clement "Batigol" Brun 40 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts 37 - Ovidiu Vasilache 37 - Ivar Laursen 36 - Mariano Alejandro "Uno" Schurrer Most Man of the Match for club: 32 - Christian Fyhn Worst discipline: 96 - Kenn Siveborg Youngest player to play: 16 år - Edouard Vindfeld Oldest player to play: 37 år - Laus Raasted Highest TI: 40.8 - Christian Fyhn Highest Avg Rating (100 league matches): 5.99 - Nicolai "Woodsman" Siverts Longest time at club: Season 1 to ??? - Jørgen "Ricketts" Nørregård Most recent update: Tuesday, 15 September 2009 (01:03 TM Time). |} Category: Football Clubs Category: Danish Football Clubs